


Frozen

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Broken Circle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt so small and insignificant in the great hall she suddenly found herself in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Daniella looked around at her surroundings. She felt so small and insignificant in the great hall she suddenly found herself in. She sensed that she wasn’t alone, and she saw that there was someone standing at the other end of the hall.

_'Maybe they can tell me what's going on,'_ she thought to herself as she headed towards the figure.

As she got closer, she recognized who it was. Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden.

But that feeling of connection that she’d felt when she’d been standing near the man the last time she’d seen him alive….that connection was gone, and its absence put her on edge.

It was a warning that something was not right, and the last time she’d ignored her gut, she and Alistair ended up being the only Grey Wardens in Ferelden….


End file.
